shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Contract 3
The First Master-retainer Contract is the 3rd chapter of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series. Prologue Back home, Maria informs, as well asks for protection from Basara for Mio's well being, on which he agrees on. Given the circumstances, the Succubus proposes a spell for the two to detect each other's whereabouts, but the spell goes wrong. Summary A suffering and uneasy Mio lies on the floor, while Maria tells a determined Basara that he must do what needs to be done, for the future Demon Lord's sake. He then proceeds on groping her breasts, while questioning himself why is he doing such thing. Three hours ago after the battle, back again from Basara's house, Maria and Basara are discussing things. Along the conversation, Maria questions why Basara, who's from the Hero Clan are inclined to help the Demons like them. Basara reminds her again on about he and Jin have no connections on the "village" anymore, and he is aware of their situation; which makes Maria ask for his protection as Mio needs more than one ally, and apologizes for the deception they made, which Basara accepts. This makes Maria happy, and comments on how strong Basara is, but the hero says that what happened earlier was a fluke. Inside the bathroom, Mio recalls her battle earlier, and how different it is when she was training with Maria, and if Basara didn't rescued her, she would've died. Basara then knocks from the door, and apologizes, as he threw a fit of rage without knowing anything. She opens the door and why she is apologizing, even though she deceived him. He responds that he also hid the fact that he's from the Hero Clan and that makes them even. Mio talks back by saying that she even chased Basara out, but the Hero simply answers that she could've used violent methods to chase him out but she just controlled his memories, because she doesn't want Basara to be dragged in her fights, and for her to protect him. He then tells Mio that she doesn't have to do it anymore, as he and Jin decided to protect her, since they're family. Maria then comes in, and informs Mio that Basara would be also protecting her, but with the things going on, they would be separated for some reasons and Basara would have to rush over, and proposes the spell: Master-retainer Contract Magic. Basara expresses his dislike over the idea since he would have to be Mio's underling, but Maria tells him not to think of it, and since it's full moon, they shouldn't let the chance pass by. Mio would form a contract with Basara, and in that way, they would be aware of each other's location. Basara still can't agree with what Maria is proposing and asks Mio to also say something, but Mio answers that she doesn't mind at all. A gleeful Maria then leads the way through the spell, and instructs Basara to kiss the Magic circle that would appear on Mio's hand, which would establish the contract. The spell goes backwards however, as the Magic circle appeared on Basara's hand, much to Mio's chagrin. Maria tells Mio to kiss Basara's hand instead, but she expresses her opposition to it, and questions why she must be Basara's servant. The Magic circle starts to fade, and Maria starts to panic, and tells Mio that they would cancel the contract the next full moon, so she has to kiss the Magic circle for the mean time. The mark disappears. Maria says that it isn't good, and a strange mark appears on Mio's neck. The appearance of the mark seems to give Mio pain, causing Basara to inquire about her and touch her shoulder, which causes Mio to scream. Maria mentions about a curse, making Basara to demand for an explanation on what's happening. Maria tells Basara that the detection of each other's whereabouts is just an side effect, but the original purpose of the spell is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. If the subordinate rebels on it's master, a curse will activate; since the spell is done with Maria's Magic, Mio is suffering from the Succubus' curse, like an aphrodisiac which heightens her sexual desire. Basara thought that the contract already failed when Mio didn't do the kiss, but Maria answers that the contract already begun when they were enchanting the spell, and Mio, not kissing the mark is an act of disloyalty, causing the curse to activate. Maria then commands Basara to help Mio by saying that he needs to make her obey by touching her body. Maria adds that there's no other way, and persuades Basara to touch Mio. Basara expresses his dismay at first but does it anyway, and touches her everywhere. After touching her a lot, Mio's weakness appeared: her breasts. Basara proceeds on groping them, causing great pleasure to her. Mio still persists, and tells Basara to stop, causing Maria to order Basara to touch her breasts directly, as the curse wont end if Basara would hold back, which Basara agrees to do, causing again, great pleasure to the future Demon Lord. Later, the curse lifts and Mio rests on a couch. Basara asks if Maria originally planned to put the curse on him, and Maria answers that they need assurance in case anything happens, and since the contract would be cancelled the next full moon, so she didn't consider it as a problem and apologizes. Mio then gets up and grabs Maria's hair, and says that they need to talk, and drags her along, while Basara watches them. Somewhere, a girl says that it's fine the way it is, and can't risk coming in contact with "them", as she looks on her phone, displaying Mio's picture. She adds that if she came to contact with them, she needs to stay Basara away from the target. Characters in order of appearance #Maria Naruse #Basara Toujou #Mio Naruse #Yuki Nonaka Abilities, Items and Magic Used Abilities *None Items *None Magic *Master-retainer Contract Magic Site Navigation Category:Chapters